


Angels Watching Over You

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Supernatural tv show/series
Genre: Angel of the Lord, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, supernatural fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have you ever felt a gust of wind when you were inside, or hear a voice in a silent space. Ever wonder who or what was there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be scary then I caught feels, sorry. Sorry for any spelling/ grammar errors too.

.  
.

The first time you saw it, but you didn't know it. You were walking out of your mothers hospital room on shaky legs. You had just heard the words you fear the most. "Cancer. It's back. A few months. I'm sorry. "

You laid against the wall outside the room, trying your hardest to blink back tears. Straightening up composing yourself, you looked to the nurses station. There was a man idly standing there. He wore a cream colored trench coat and what appeared to be a suit underneath. It looked like he had just come from a job of some sort. You stared a little longer at the dark haired gentlemen as he did not talk to any of the nurses. Slowly he turned toward  
You, mouthing something. You looked away, blushing being caught ogling this man. You slowly looked toward him again, he met your gaze, mouthing  
"I'm sorry."  
You were taken aback. You blinked and he was gone. 

 

The second time you heard it, your mother had passed. You stood in the shower, holding yourself swaying in the lukewarm spray.  
You began sobbing. You couldn't help it. Making funeral arrangements, notifying family, it was all too overwhelming. Suddenly, you felt someone near you. The hair on your back stood up and you felt a gust of air brush your face. 

"She says, you're stronger than you know."  
You stopped, sniffling you carefully gripped the end he of the curtain and quickly pulled it back. No one was there. 

 

The third time you heard him, You were driving to work. Alone and singing to the radio, in attempt to lift your spirits. Monday mornings were never your cup of tea.  
You hear a gruff voice from the passenger seat. "She says, you're one of a kind."

Startled you swerved your car,  
You looked toward the passages seat. Pulling over you calmed your breathing and got out. You checked the back seats, even the trunk. Your car was empty. 

The fourth time you saw him, you were at work, filing papers. You stood leaning up against the filing cabinet, blowing your bangs away from your face. Out the corner of your eye, you saw a figure in the doorway. Believing it to be one of your co workers, you started. "Yes I know what time it is, I'm leaving in a minute." You huffed opening another drawer.

"She is proud of you." You heard. You stopped turning toward the doorway. Yet no one was there. You walked toward it sticking your head out. Sighing, you mumbled out.

"Who? Who is proud? I'm at a job I hate. I'm alone. And I'm broke."  
You finished, shaking your head. 

"I have got to be losing it!" you grumbled.  
Turning around you came face to face with a blue eyed man. You jumped back looking him up and down. It was the man from the hospital those many weeks ago. Wearing the same trench coat and suit. He opened his mouth,  
looking you over. 

Your mother, is proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr  
> @the-tormented-writer


End file.
